Harbringer of Dreams
Description The Harbinger of Dreams doesn't have a consistant form that any historian or scholar can speak of. Since he is a being of others hopes dreams and of course The Dreaming his form is almost alway in flux. One form though that has been sighted on many occasions is a titanic alien looking creature. It has an array of colours that make it stand out against any back drop. Though due to it's stature and colours almost any that don't know it seem at ease. Many scholars and historians speculate this is because he controls the dreaming as well has a passive aura that calms and inspires those that have the capacity to dream. Something to note is that he has appeared on Geon and other surrounding planes many times during this universes history. Almost every time he appeared larger, smaller, taller, what have you. The only constant that has been noticed is that while in a mortal, or humanoid form he has a brilliant array of colours as shown in many books. He has also on occassion passively made himself look different to everyone that views him. Always when he does this viewers see him as a inspiring and pleasant humanoid. People who normally walk away from meeting him like that have an increase in productivity and creativity. Character The Harbinger of Dreams has always been described as having a chaotic and speratic thought pattern. He has been known to change subjects randomly and without notice to things that aren't remotely related. Though if the matter is of concern he buckles down and stays on topic. Having a calm and speratic nature has been equated to his constant overseeing of the dreaming. He oversees every dream and does his best to remove any chance of people from getting nightmares. For all of his fighting off evil on a daily basis he is a very true optimist. many times in past he has faced certain doom with his allies but has kept an optimistic outlook and a smile. The Sheperd of Hope is also known for his constant and unfettering kindness. Many times he has aided certain heroes through out the universe of Geon when he would certainly be injured or killed. He has openly told scholars and those who follow him that he seeks and tries to destroy those that wish to destroy hope, starve people of creativity. Most of all he tries his best to vanquish those that steal dreams or cause nightmares. Once making a point and spectacle of killing all Wendigo from the plane of Hollaria. In the same breath he is loyal to his fellow companions and to those that follow him. He may be chaotic in nature but he tends to his duties and friends better than one would expect. Early Years The Harbinger of Dreams wasn't always a humanoid or God like being. He started out much much smaller and much less than one would think. Originally The Harbinger of Dreams was a parasitic creature that lived on a planet in a universe tucked away in the multiverse. These parasites had learned to feed off of the hopes, dreams, kindness, and inspiration of the inhabitants of this world. Now they were able to accomplish this with a very small amount of psionic energy. Now Invictus Juliani and Victoria Hearth still young and exploring all that they could stumbled across this plane. Seeing all that they could for the day they made camp unaware of the natural creatures of this world. Having snuck into Invictus' backpack the little parasite eagerly awaited for him to sense them sleeping and feed for the day. Once Invictus had cast alarm around the campsite and many other defensive spells he and Victoria fell alseep. Finally getting its chance it snook out of the backpack and applied a numbing agent before his feast on Invictus. When it started to feast on Invictus it had no idea about what was to come next. Now it wasn't aware of what Invictus was going to become or who he was. It fed off the endless expanse of his creativity, it tried to taste the bountiful and unending hope. Lastly it almost died trying to sukle on his almost infinite kindness. It wreeled back in terror and joy, and what happened next has never truely been explained. From either circumstance or just sheer power that Invictus posses the parasite gained sentience. It knew many things that is had tasted and enjoyed, it learned as it sought through it's new intelligence and capacity of sentience. The parasite thought about it's life and its actions all through the night until morning finally broke. As Invictus and Victoria awoke they sa the little parasite sitting with what could only be described as a solemn expression. After some discussing and heavy thought they had seen that the parasite felt remorseful. After a deal and promises Invictus and Victoria cast some spells and augmented the parasites body to become humanoid. After that very eventful day The Harbinger of Dreams followed Invictus and Victoria across the planes exploring and trying his best to do good. As he followed them his power grew along side theres, becoming as strong as Victoria Hearth. Through his adventures he saved Invictus' life on numberous occassions as well as Victorias. Only once did he fall during his adventures across the planes. On the plane of Hollaria a creature known as Meritos, The Crafter had engineered a plague that would eventually cause all of its inhabitants to become like his creations. He fought alongside Victoria Hearth and Invictus Juliani fighting toe to toe with him. Though in the end he sacrificed himself by containing the plague within himself. He opened a portal to a demi plane of his creation and let himself die within the plane, collapsing it and keeping the plague away from all planes. Dying a maytr, and Invictus being a person who hates to see friends die he brought his soul back into a new body. The power needed to do such a feat though drained the current plane immensly. Which started the slow decline of a once foresty and luscious landscape into desert. All of them rather disheartened by everything that had happened left Hollaria for the time. Though after such a cataclysmic and selfless act the Overdieties took notice and felt that this once small parasite should be rewarded. He had slaved and worked all of his new life to try and make up for what he had done when he didn't know better. As well as containing a plague that could have swept over Hollaria and potentially all of Geon, he was ascended to Godhood. He gained domain over The Dreaming of Geon so that he could continue his work of spreading hope, joy, and creativity. Touched by such an act he retreated to his new domain so that he may start his work. Creation of Geon The Exodus Category:Beings of Power